Kirby: Black Star
by mario fan
Summary: My second fanfic! One hundred years after Kirby's adventure, the Nightmare returns. How will a seemingly dead hero combat such evil? Updated: CHAPTER 3 NOW UP. Please Review:)
1. Bad Dreams

Kirby: Black Star  
  
Prologue: A Hero Forgotten  
  
  
  
A gentle wind of peace pervaded the warm, calm atmosphere of Dreamland. Dreamland was unlike any other place, in that it breathed dreams. They were a part of everyday life. They were recorded as soon as you woke up on the local message board. The town center, where the message board was posted, served as a gossip center for the good people of Dreamland. Whether it was a greedy dream or an untruthful dream, the whole town knew about it. If any citizen got ugly stares or was buttered up, they could be sure it was because of their dreams. Ever since Kirby and Dedede had defeated the Nightmare one hundred years earlier, Dreamland citizens had only happy dreams, if not always a tribute to society. Now though, Kirby was gone. Strangely, no one knew his death date, they just knew he was gone. Shortly after his victory over the Nightmare, he disappeared. Everyone worried for awhile, but when their peace was assured, they went about their businesses and Kirby became another page in the Dreamland history books, a hero long forgotten. Little did they know, a hero was going to be needed again soon, but how do you find a hero that has been gone for a century?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Bad Dreams  
  
  
  
A young Dreamlander slowly drifted into sleep, excited about the happy dreams that would inevitably follow. He woke up, not in a physical for, but in a mental form, the form of his dreams. He was living a dream. The crowds cheered as he stepped up to the plate in his favorite game, puff ball. Puff ball was played with a solid cloud and a cloud bat. Three bases and a score base tied the game together. He looked around, noticing that the bases were loaded. The pitcher gave his ambiguous signs to the catcher behind the Dreamlander. He was ready though, and if it had been any other night, the boy would have hit a puff run. It was a different night though. A dark one. The boy watched in horror as the crowd turned into dark clouds with wicked faces, mocking and booing him. The pitcher transformed into a hideous blue beast with horns, one eye, and a nose ring around his pig-like snout. The ball in his hand turned into a chomping mad beast that flew straight for the Dreamlander. It consumed him completely. He woke up, screaming loudly, drenched in sweat, along with the entire population of Dreamland.  
  
  
  
"Order, order I say!" shouted the puffed up mayor of Dreamland. Recently elected, he was originally enthusiastic about his job. No sane Dreamlander would want to be the mayor when a catastrophe such as the previous night's occurred, though. The city, barely recovering from their night of terror, exploded with anger, an apparent side-effect of the frightening bad dreams they had had.  
  
"Let's impeach him."  
  
"I say we string him by his puff."  
  
The befuddled mayor shouted out. "Good stars, that's not necessary. Clearly, your anger is an unfortunate side-effect of the bad dreams you experience last night. Please, for all of our sakes, try to remain calm."  
  
"Maybe we could remain calm if we had stayed up all night like you and your good-for-nothing assistant," cried an angry Dreamlander.  
  
"Yeah!" a constant stream of voices agreed.  
  
When rotten vegetables started flying on to the stage, the mayor vamoosed. Behind the curtains, the mayor shook himself, his white Kirby- like body drying instantly. Since the falling out between Dedede's side and the Kirby side, only white versions of Kirby lived in Dreamland. It wasn't a history he was proud of, but he wasn't in any position to change it, especially during the current events. "Well…I think things went pretty well." He laughed to show satire.  
  
The assistant ignored it, "This is a serious problem. No bad dreams have invaded Dreamland since before…"  
  
The mayor cut him off, "I know. Kirby's victory over the Nightmare."  
  
The assistant pondered for a moment. "Do you suppose the Nightmare has returned?"  
  
The mayor sat down, obviously shaken, "Impossible! Kirby blew up an entire part of the moon with him."  
  
The assistant stopped seeing that the mayor was shaken and shocked. Perhaps he had forgotten the hero's efforts too. Perhaps they were needed again.  
  
  
  
On the outskirts of Dreamland lay a barren wasteland full of survivors, or as the Dreamlanders called them, "rift raft." Tents lined the dunes in this troublesome area called Wasteland. The last descendent of Gooey didn't think so though. It was his home. Being a young one, he had been forced to cope without parents and without the knowledge of his heroic lineage. Of the already loathsome inhabitants of Wasteland, Google was probably considered the nastiest and vile, even though he wasn't. After all, most Dark Matter puffs were criminals and thieves. No one would have guessed that the famous, at least he used to be, Gooey had left behind a great-great grandchild. Nevertheless, Google was a survivor. Then, came that day. A bunch of his tent neighbors threw him off, blaming him for their bad dreams, which he didn't seem to have. So, as it went, he was forced to wander the vast wastelands of Wasteland alone and without food.  
  
  
  
Darkness slithered along the camp like an ordinary shadow, taking the place of people's shadows before moving on to the next one. "Finally," it thought. "A body to inhabit." It had taken him fifty years to make it back to Popstar and another ten years to find a Dark Matter being. "Now," he laughed. "Kirby will die."  
  
  
  
Sixty years earlier: An excited popanout was going on his first moon mission. He checked out the gigantic hole in the side, like everyone did, at first. Then, it was the work of an hour to land on the magnificent object. Stepping off, he felt like Puff Armstrong, the first Dreamlander to land on the moon. "Except Kirby and his star rod, that is," he thought.  
  
After several hours of exploring he came to a decrescendo in the lunar surface, He stepped forward cautiously, hoping to dig, without his partner seeing him. Later, he had dug quite a distance, and it was time to return. He stuck his shovel in the hole for a sign of power, then left. Out of the hole crept a shadow, dark and evil. It laughed wickedly as it approached the popanout. The popanaut's impending screams were cut off when the shadow lifted his helmet off, freezing him in place. The evil shadow did the same to the other popanout. Then, his journey towards Popstar was on the way. Not knowing how to drive the space shuttle, he made the journey across space on his own. Now, sixty years later, he was at the Wastelands.  
  
  
  
After Google had wandered for days, living off small animals, he was about to give up. The desert was deathly dry and hot. So hot that his rich, blue skin had started to take on a red tint. His tongue lay out two full feet behind him, scraping the dusty floor. Because of his current diet though, his taste buds were too numb to taste the grainy sand. His mind was full of anger and hate, just what the evil shadow needed Google to do. Explode in hate. That would be the perfect chance for him. Hate and anger were his fuel. His bad dream spell nourished him by giving the people's hate and anger for the mayor. Unfortunately for him, he needed a strong body. A Dark Matter puff would do nicely.  
  
  
  
Ahead, Google, right before dropping to the desert floor, noticed a gray dot sticking out of the sand. He ran to it in a last-ditch effort to save his life. After a few minutes of running, he discovered that it was a hatch, leading down into something. The hatch was tight, but it wasn't anything his tongue couldn't take care of. The hatch came off easily. He followed a ladder down into a dark abyss, the shadow following him. After all, the shadow could possess him if he died too. The bottom of the ladder ended in a pitch black room, with no light switch. Luckily, Google had a light stick fueled by star power. When it came on, it revealed Kirby in a frozen block of ice. Google fainted in shock. This would have been the shadow's perfect chance, but the sight of Kirby forced him to run far away.  
  
  
  
1 In Chapter 2: The mayor discovers a secret note from Kirby, while Kirby is awakened from his century-long slumber. The evil Nightmare races to complete his new plan. 


	2. A Hero Revived

Chapter 2: A Hero Revived  
  
  
  
The illumination from the glow stick didn't even compare to the aura of peace and hope surrounding the frozen figure before Google. Even if he didn't know Gooey, he knew of Kirby. Before the falling out of Dedede's people, Google had lived in Dreamland in an orphanage. He remembered the long lecture walks the head mistress of the orphanage would take them on. He also remembered her smiling face. Before now he couldn't remember name, but the sight of Kirby seemed to allow him to reach every part of his brain. Her name was Karina. That name, for him, stood as a beacon of hope in his darkest moments, and because he was made from Dark Matter, he had many. Still, he believed Karina had been sent as his guardian. That she had been taking care of him, and molding him in the ways of good, for some special purpose. Then, the falling out occurred. That was perhaps the scariest day of his life. When the awful memories of that day tried to push their way outward, he silently pushed them back to a part of his self that he wished he would never have to see. It was in evil part. Even though he didn't wish to see that terrible day again, he knew that that was the point he stopped believing. All he knew was that he hadn't seen Karina since then. But now. Now that this pink wonder had come into his life, he felt a renewed since of hope. It was the hope he had felt when Karina tucked him in at night only ten years earlier. He was convinced. He had found Kirby, a truly admirable feat, not dead, not alive. Just sleeping. Soon, he knew, Kirby would need to be awakened.  
  
  
  
The mayor unlocked a door that hadn't been unlocked for over eighty years. It was forbidden by any member of Dreamland to open it…unless the dreams returned. They did return. The mayor, when he was elected, would have betted anything, even his own life, that he would never have to open that huge metal door with the ominous lock. He would have died. The door opened with a hiss in front of the mayor and his assistant. White smoke poured out on them, causing them to cover their eyes for a moment. Then, the smoke cleared. Ahead of them was a tall podium. On it was a note. A simple note.  
  
"Heh, that's all."  
  
The mayor's assistant didn't tear his eyes away from the note. The mayor walked up slowly and picked it up. They read it together:  
  
To who it may concern,  
  
If you are reading this note, it is obvious that the Nightmare has returned. I have foreseen his return. To prepare for this awful day, I have frozen myself in a liquid that will slow my body down to a speed to a barely recognizable speed. One year will pass as an hour. Don't try to awaken me. The Chosen One has already been assigned that task. Soon, a great battle will take place, and both of us will be needed.  
  
Do not fear,  
  
Kirby  
  
  
  
The mayor dropped the note and turned around to his assistant. "He lives. What happens next?"  
  
The frightened assistant still had his eyes on the note. "I don't know, Sir. I don't know."  
  
  
  
Google finally summoned the strength to look for a way to release him. He looked all around the block of ice, but there wasn't any switch. There wasn't even a switch around the ice block. He rested his body against the ice, thinking. Then, he noticed cold water running down his back. He was sinking into the melting ice. He jumped off of it and turned around. The ice was melting! He took a step closer to look at Kirby. One eye opened in the ice. Suddenly, he moved his right arm. The glass shattered, causing Google to faint once again.  
  
  
  
The Nightmare moved swiftly over the sand dunes. He had failed to nip the impending war in the bud. Now all he could do was build up his army, turning, first, the denizens of Wasteland into his slaves. He smiled wickedly, as best as a shadow could. Kirby would be quite surprised with his handy work. He spotted the tents in the distance.  
  
  
  
Google woke up with a start. His eyes were blurry, but he could see the color of pink. When he became fully awake he saw Kirby before him. "Do not be afraid Chosen One. It's just me." He smiled, rubbing his distinctive red shoes clean.  
  
Google managed to get out a few words, "Ch…chosen one."  
  
Kirby smiled in his recognizable warm way. "Yes. It is time, I see, for another adventure. You will accompany me Chosen One…er, what's your name anyway."  
  
Google was wide awake with excitement now. "It's Google, Sir."  
  
Kirby sucked in air and floated over to the ladder. "Just Kirby will do. Come on. We have to make it to the Wasteland area…and fast."  
  
Google, after staring at Kirby's famous flying abilities, which none of the white Dreamlanders seemed to have, grabbed on to his shoes. They flew out of the hatch together, a team of heroic destiny. Kirby and Google.  
  
  
  
The mayor stepped out in front of the now calmed down crowd. "People of Dreamland. I have opened the Sacred Vault."  
  
The crowd responded with silence.  
  
The mayor took a breath and continued, "Yes. I found only a note. On that note it said there is a war approaching rapidly."  
  
The entire crowd exploded with mixed feelings.  
  
The mayor calmed them down with various gestures. "Please settle down. I have good news too. Kirby, the Pink Wonder, will return." The mayor could hardly believe his own words.  
  
  
  
In Next Chapter: We discover the source(my idea) of Kirby's power and Google learns of his lineage. The Nightmare proceeds with his Dark Plans. 


	3. Heroic Lineage

Chapter 3: Heroic Lineage  
  
Google fell to the ground softly as Kirby let out his air. Kirby landed beside him, red shoes sinking into the warm sand. The sun was high in the sky as they made their way across the dunes. Kirby would have flown, but he didn't want to force his new friend to walk, especially since he seemed, somewhere in the back of Kirby's mind, where the words he spoke earlier seemed to come from, to be the Chosen One, whatever that may be. It was all very confusing to Kirby, though Google seemed to take it all in stride. He walked, somehow replenished and unaffected by the fierce sun, with an up-beat attitude. Kirby thought Google was happier to see him then Kirby was. It was theory that was not entirely unpredictable considering he had been gone one-hundred years. Kirby thought, "Why did I lock myself in that frozen chamber anyway?" Then he remembered. It was the voices that told him. The same voices that confused his mind now with their seemingly dominant presence and mysterious purposes. Kirby tired of thought-provoking questions, though. After all, the pink puff used to sit around and dream all day. Then, he remembered his source of his copying abilities and flying capability: his shoes. He pulled off one set of red shoes, revealing the fact that he was wearing two pairs.  
  
This strange act caught Google's eyes, "Um.what are you doing, Kirby?"  
  
He looked up, "Oh.these shoes I wear give me the ability to copy enemies' abilities and fly."  
  
Google nodded, "Where'd you get them?"  
  
"I found them beside my bed after I had my dream that sent me own the quest to vanquish the Nightmare. I could never figure out why I had two pair.until now." He held them up to Google.  
  
Google looked weirdly at Kirby, "I don't have any shoes."  
  
Kirby tilted his head. Then, as if on cue, the shoes turned in to a red cup that fitted itself to Google's tongue. It seemed to, then, fuse with him.  
  
Kirby kept his head tilted, "Hey, why do my shoes not fuse." He tugged at his shoes, with no effect. "Hehheh. Guess I've never tried removing both pairs before."  
  
While Google showed off his flying techniques, Kirby said, "I guess Gooey didn't need them because he was crafted directly from the Dark Matter."  
  
Google came crashing down to reality. "What? Who's Gooey?"  
  
Kirby looked surprised, "He was your great-great-grandfather. I guess the abilities vanished after years of new genetics."  
  
"I'm a relative of a Dark Matter being that adventured with you? Who's Dark Matter?"  
  
Kirby struggled to answer both questions at once. "Yes, and Dark Matter was a being that came from Gooey's evilness. He was eventually defeated by both of us though. I haven't heard from Gooey since." He stared at the amazed Google. "You really have been left in the dark."  
  
The Nightmare came upon the Wastelands a mere hour after leaving the cursed hatch. It was bustling with the kind of scum he liked. He was absolutely sure he could find the sort of evil people he needed to possess and make an army out of there. Hatred was the fuel he needed and craved. The fuel that would ultimately be the undoing of Kirby.  
  
The mayor met with the town council a short hour after the public address he had made. The tensions in the room were raised to the boiling point considering the abundant amount of controversy surrounding the opening of the Sacred Vault. The representative from the Wasteland are seemed to be the leader behind the resistance movement. He stood up, placing his white hands in front of him, "Council of Popstar. The mayor of Dreamland." He said the word with contempt in his voice, as if he tasted bile when saying it. "He has opened the Sacred Vault without our approval. True, Kirby's instructions did seem to support him, but I'm sure Kirby would have wanted all of Popstar to be notified of the opening. After all, we were all affected by the Bad Dreams."  
  
"Here, here. The representative of the Wastelands has a point." This was a representative from Aquatica, one of Popstar's major water regions. Considering they supplied Dreamland with most of their sea products, their thoughts were to be especially listened too.  
  
The mayor of Dreamland stood up. "People of Popstar. As you can imagine, the severity of the situation left me little time to think about contacting the rest of you. If I had been any less anxious about the opening of the vault, I would have certainly considered you."  
  
A representative from Hilltops, a city located in the Northern Mountains, stood up angrily. "Considered? Are you suggesting are opinion in such matters is of no importance? I, for one, think that the mayor of Dreamland should be more connected with the needs of Popstar in its relation to Dreamland. Your lack of concern with the racial issues surrounding the Fallout has been documented sourly as well."  
  
The mayor cringed inside at the latter statement. That was where his weakness was. Despite his enthusiasm, he had not been able to deal with the strong segregation in Dreamland. The possible connection between Dreamland's strict citizenship and their failure to contact the Supreme Council of Popstar about the vault opening was all the council needed to side with the resistance movement. His bodyguards escorted him out of the room as the council continued to shout their resentment towards him.  
  
As they entered the secure hallways of his room, the mayor spoke to his assistant. "Kirby's prophetic statements just might become reality soon. Too soon." The assistant somberly nodded his head as they discussed possible security risk.  
  
Extra hate and anger filled the Wastelands. Most of them were victims of the Fallout who had lost their homes or were unable to make it in the new Dreamlander-dominated market. They had turned into criminals and various other types of low-lives to survive. The Popstar Kirby left was now in quite a mess. The Nightmare liked it that way. His first victim was up ahead: a waddle dee concealing a star gun in his jacket. The Nightmare knew the waddle dee was too stupid to escape the security, so he decided to do his own damage. The creatures hate made him easy to possess. With a turn of the cashier's head the waddle dee was now inhabited by the Nightmare, while the body would be left as a zombie soldier after the work was complete. The Nightmare, with unsurpassable swiftness, shot parts of himself through the gun, inhabiting all the creatures in the store. The only resister was promptly shot.  
  
Kirby walked along Google, telling him stories about Gooey. Google listened patiently until the tents of Wasteland appeared in the distance. "Look!"  
  
The little pink hero squinted his friendly eyes. "Game time."  
  
  
  
In The Next Chapter: An unknown assassin targets the mayor of Dreamland. The assassin's help comes from a surprising source. Kirby and Google encounter trouble at a store in the Wastelands. 


End file.
